The Chipmunks Present: Romeo and Juliet
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller are sworn to be enemies. But what if a secret romance blossoms between the two that no one could have expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my peeps!**

**I have an ALL NEW STORY for you guys… well that's if I get positive feedback one this preview.**

**All it is basically is a kinda like a Romeo and Juliet thing but with chipmunks…**

**I don't own anything!**

**But enough talking… let's get to the story!**

Brittany Miller, the princess to her family's name, stood on her balcony breathing in the crisp autumn air. She was a very fair maiden, with her hair that was as red as the fire's flame, her eyes which were like crystal pools of blue, and her lips that were redder than cherries. The young princess was dressed in her favorite pink night gown, which had white lace for detail.

As she stood there, Brittany stared into the full moon, admiring its shine and beauty. But the princess was also thinking of more pressing matters. As of yesterday, she was engaged to be wed to Escalus, a young prince who was a loyal soldier to her father. It wasn't like she didn't like Paris, it was just she didn't like the idea of being married to him.

"Um… miss Brittany?" Brittany turned, and saw her trusted friend and nurse Jeanette.

"Oh, it's just you Jean… and I've told you before that you don't have to call me miss."

Jeanette walked out onto the balcony, "Sorry Miss… I mean, Brittany."

Brittany smiled to her, "It's fine… now what's up?"

"Your mother wanted me to tell you to come and see her. She wants to go over your marriage arrangements with you."

"Oh…" Brittany turned back around and looked at the moon again, earning a concerned look from Jeanette.

Jeanette walked up to her, "Is everything alright?"

Brittany let out a sigh, "I don't know… I guess I just have cold feet."

Jeanette gave her a half smile, "Well that will all go away after the wedding."

"Hey Jean, can I ask you something?"

"Anything my princess."

Brittany turned to her, "Have you ever wanted to do something that you know that no one else would approve of, but if you don't do it, it would probably ruin your life forever?"

Jeanette looked off into space for a good 3 minutes as if she was thinking about something that hurt her, but she quickly put back on her cheerful smile then said,

"Let's get you to your mother before she starts to worry."

…

Alvin Seville walked through the hallways of the castle, his auburn hair flowing behind him. He was on his way to his father's army headquarters. His fellow kingsmen Simon, and his cousin Theodore, followed close behind him.

"I wonder why he wanted us." questioned Theodore.

"I don't know, but he said it was urgent." Responded Simon

"Hey Alvin, what do you think he-"

"I only know as much as you two do." He cut Theodore off.

"Well whatever it is, your father didn't sound happy at all." Simon said as he tried to keep up with him.

"My dad's never happy Si, I thought you would've noticed by now."

The three walked into the chamber's and knelt before the king.

"You wanted to see me father?"

The king stood up, "Yes son, I did. It seems that the Miller's army is getting stronger, as if they are planning an attack. I need you three to infiltrate the castle and find out what's going on."

Alvin stood up, "If you don't mind me asking, when are we supposed to do this?"

The king turned, "Tomorrow night, the Millers are having an engagement party for their daughter, and everyone there will be wearing a mask. That's how you will sneak in."

Alvin bowed again, "Don't worry father, we won't let you down."

**So that's just a little preview of the story…**

**But I need your ideas!**

**PM or Review your ideas you think I should add to ANY ONE of my stories and I will consider each one!**

**And for this one, I need you guys and girls to tell me if I should keep going or stop.**

**I respect your opinion!**

**Entiways… review or my evil gumdrop people will destroy you!**

**-CG01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of earth!**

**I am so sorry about making you guys wait soooooooooo long, its just I've been really busy over the last couple of months and so I haven't really had time to sit in front of a computer and come up with my masterpieces….**

**I know what you all are waiting for so I'll just shut up and get to the story**

**Read on!**

Brittany entered her mother's room followed by Jeanette. Lady Miller was standing by her window, looking out into the crisp night sky. She turned around and smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"Brittany! Come in Come in! There's a lot we have to discuss if we want to get you married to Paris in time!"

Brittany sighed,"Yay…" she groaned sarcastically.

Lady Miller gave her a stern look, but decided to just brush it off. After all, there was no time to have another petty argument with her daughter.

"So Brittany, have you chosen what your going to wear for your engagement party?"

"Yes. I'm going to wear my white party dress with the rhinestones."

Her mother looked at her with shock, "Rhinestones? Sweetie this is your engagement party, you have to wear something better than that."

"I think it would look nice," Jeanette said from the corner. Lady Miller gave her a look that said 'agree with me or your fired' witch made Jeanette fall back on her statement.

"Or not," she whispered.

Brittany turned away from her mom, "Why do I have to marry him? I don't even like him, let alone love…"

"Trust me," Lady Miller reassured, "You will learn to love him. That's how it was with me and your father."

Brittany didn't want to believe her, but she knew there was no getting out of this marriage, so she just had to take her mother's word for it…

**At the Seville Estate…**

Alvin sat alone in his room in a depressed state. Why you ask? The girl that he thought he loved just shot him down cold, and it tore him apart. Her name was Rosaline. She was one of Alvin's best friends. He had asked her out about 3 hours ago, but she rejected him, claiming to be chaste.

"Alvin?" Theodore slowly opened the door to find his cousin blankly staring at a wall.

"Still upset about Rosaline huh?"

Alvin didn't answer, but turned toward the window. Theodore moved closer to him.

"Look Al, you gotta get over her. There are other fish in the sea."

"I don't want any other fish," Alvin said, "I want MY fish."

Theodore sighed, "Well… maybe you weren't meant to catch that fish. I mean, that fish can never be caught apparently. So you should reel that wire back in and cast off until you catch your perfect fish that you can call your own."

"You lost me after the part of never catching a fish."

Theodore rubbed his forehead," Let's just forget about the fish. Maybe you can find someone at the Miller's party. There will be a lot of pretty girls there. Way prettier than Rosaline."

"That's not possible Theo."

Theodore walked towards the door, "Whatever you say Alvin." With that, he left, leaving Alvin alone with his thoughts.

**The Next Night at the Party.**

The Guest was arriving at the Miller estate in flocks. Everyone was dressed in their best party attire which were accompanied with masks. Among the many guests were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Because of the masks, no one suspected them.

The ball room of the estate was the size of a two story house (**It looks like the one from beauty and the beast**).The decorations were all blue, which was the Miller family color. The chandelier sparkled above all the guests as they admired it.

Lord Miller appeared from the top of the staircase with Lady Miller, Jeanette, Brittany's friend Eleanor, Brittany, and Paris.

"Guests, thank you all for coming to celebrate the engagement of my daughter Brittany and Paris. I'm so glad you all could make it here safely. I remember my first party…."

"Dad…" Brittany groaned.

"Oh right, sorry. Let the Party begin!"

The ball room filled with music as Paris walked Brittany down the stairs. He then led her to an empty seat across the room.

"Do you mind staying right here while I go and mingle?" he asked her.

Brittany sighed, "No…not at all."

Paris gave her a quick smile before he disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Alvin was sitting alone at the bar drinking his third shot of vodka. He really didn't want to be here at all. If he didn't have a mission to do, he would have been sitting alone in his room sulking like he wanted to do.

Simon walked up to him and sat in the empty seat beside him.

"Still upset about Rosaline huh?"

Alvin shook his head, "Theodore said that this party would help me find someone new to get over her, but so far I haven't seen anyone that could compare to-"

As Alvin said this, he turned around, and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. She had auburn hair that was as fiery as the sun, and glistening blue eyes.

"Hold that thought…" he said as he got up from the bar and made his way towards Brittany.

Alvin casually sat next to her and sighed, "Great party huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wish. My date for this evening just left me sitting here so he could go 'mingle' with all the girls."

"At least you have a date."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

Alvin reached out his hand, "I'm Alvin."

She took it, "Brittany."

"So Brittany, I don't really see you as a person who's in to parties."

Brittany crossed her arms, "How do you know what I'm in to? You just met me 1 minute ago."

"Yea…but I know what a person who isn't enjoying themselves looks like."

She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. How can he already read her like an open book?

"Ok then smart guy… what kind of person do you think I am?"

Alvin stood up and reached his hand out, "Why don't we continue this conversation in the garden and I'll tell you."

Brittany hesitated, but then grabbed his hand as he led her to the garden to finish their conversation….

**Well…. That's it for now!**

**I know the ending kinda sucked… but I've been trying to get over my MASSIVE writer's block**

**Entiways…. Review or my zombie kitties will eat your brain while your sleeping!**


End file.
